capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Svetlana Belikova
Svetlana Belikova is a character from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. She is a character exclusive to the film Resident Evil: Damnation. Biography Personality Svetlana Belikova is enigmatic and also described as being diplomatic, serious, and very rigid. However, beneath her façade as a dedicated President of a small country maintaining the principles of peace over war, Svetlana is a highly corrupt politician. Although it would seem that her motives as the reigning President of the Eastern Slav Republic was to liberate her country from the oppression of terrorism allegedly engaged by the freedom fighters, it was proven to be a front for her agenda to take valuable resources from the fighters, namely their landscapes that contained oil, and condemning them as terrorists during this conflict. Even though she has a secret facility that housed hundreds of Plaga parasites as well as at least three Tyrant models which are prominent figures in the black market and bio-terrorism, Svetlana appears to have taken every precaution not being affiliated with terrorism. An example of this is when instructing her secretary to unleash the Tyrants against Leon S. Kennedy and Buddy, she identifies them as "you-know-what". In her bid to ensure that the Eastern Slav Republic becomes apart of the United Nations, she has even gone as far as to have the members of the Council of Elders assassinated, shifting the blame to the "terrorists" whom she planned to expose to the world via a televised press conference. However, none of her ambitions were realized when the American and Russian government intervened in the Eastern Slav Republic's Civil War. Story Nothing is known about Svetlana's early life other then that she amassed a great wealth from a financial businesswoman background. As the first female president of the Eastern Slav Republic, she is involved in a fight against terrorism. During the meeting with the council's elders and Ada Wong, Svetlana was given information about the master-slaves symbiotic relationship between the Plaga-injected rebels and the Lickers which had been given subordinate Plagas. At first, Svetlana thought Ada Wong worked with the BSAA. However, she learned from her secretary that there is no one by the name of Ada Wong working in the BSAA. Willing to interrogate Ada, Svetlana invited her to have a cup of tea. She asked Ada if she was working for Russia or America, to which Ada simply said to leave it to Svetlana's imagination. The two eventually engaged in hand-to-hand combat, until a phone on her table rings, informing the terrorists have broken through her defenses. Svetlana managed to stop Ada's escape attempt by activating an elevator, which is actually her own office, descending into a laboratory located deep down beneath the president's palace. Svetlana imprisoned Ada and turned her attention to defeat the terrorists once again. But Ada impressively managed to escape her imprisonment and reunited with Leon S. Kennedy. There, the two found out that Svetlana had been breeding dominant-strain Plagas in the laboratory, which strangely mimics the shape of a bee's hive. As Svetlana returned with her men to recapture both Leon and Ada, Alexander appeared in the lab with a herd of Lickers to kill her personally. But not before she once again escaped and released her own advanced Tyrants to eliminate Leon and Alexander, though the two finally able to fend off the Tyrants and flee from the palace. Afterwards, Svetlana changes from her green attire into a purple one, as she practices a speech she has prepared to address the public. However, during the speech, she is informed by her assistant that the American and Russian soldiers have re-occupied the state in order to stop the B.O.W warfare. Eventually Svetlana is forced to resign by the joint forces of American and Russian soldiers. Abilities and skills Svetlana is a highly skilled combat instructor as well as a superb combatant, capable of incredible feats of speed, reflexes, timing and precision. Her skills at close combat exceed that of both Ada and Leon by far, allowing her to keep up with them with little to no effort; during the fight against the former opponent, Svetlana's acrobatic fighting skills proves to be a great challenge towards Ada's. She dodged all of Ada's attacks when they fought in Svetlana's office. Much like Ada, Svetlana excels at fighting even in high heels and a tight skirt and she was able to disarm Ada and perform strikes and holds with unparalleled precision and efficiency, while easily dodging every attack of her opponent. Even when Ada had a knife, Svetlana was able to dodge and parry all of her slashes and stabs at close range using only a minimum of movement, after which she took the knife from her in one fluid movement. When confronting the latter opponent, Svetlana frees herself from his grip and throws Leon to an impressive height and when Leon attempted to take her hostage, she swiftly disarmed him, dodged all of his blows, reversed all of his grappling attacks easily, caught his leg and tossed him multiple feet away to end the confrontation. Trivia *She has a large scar on her back from an unknown origin. *Svetlana's name can be heard a couple of times during a radio transmission in episode 2 in Resident Evil: Revelations 2 with Claire and Moira, this happened as soon as they got separated from Neil Fisher. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Non-Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Category:Living Characters